seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Monster
:Polvina: I never know what they’re talking about even when I can hear them. :Ester: Maybe they’re just trying to prove who can be the silliest. :Tubarina: That’s easy! They both are. :Ester: Now what are they doing? :Polvina: Whatever it is, you’ve lost me. :Ester: Let’s go ask them. Marcello and Hugo What are you two doing? :Marcello: What are we doing? Well that’s for us to know and you to never guess! :Polvina: I know! It’s about the monster octopus, isn’t it? :Marcello: How did you guess? :Polvina: My father told me that someone saw the monster. :Hugo: So, it’s true? :Polvina: It’s true that someone said they saw it, but the monster isn’t true. :Tubarina: But you said someone saw it. :Polvina: Lots of people say they’ve seen it, but they never have any proof. :Ester: How come? :Polvina: Because it disappears, like it was never there, which it isn’t, because it doesn’t exist. :Marcello: Well, it’s about time someone got proof! And we know who, right Hugo? :Hugo: Yeah. Who? :Marcello: Us! :Hugo: Us? :Ester: Awesome! Let’s go find a monster! :Marcello: laughs You girls wanna come? :Tubarina: What’s so funny? :Marcello: Looking for monsters isn’t for girls! :Ester: But Polvina is the Octopus Princess. You’ll need her help. :Marcello: We don’t need help from anyone! Let’s go, Hugo, we’ve got a monster to find! :Hugo: Uhh, are you sure about this? :Marcello: I’m positive. We’ll find it and then we’ll be heroes! :Ester: slowly No way will we let Marcello get away with this! We’ve got to beat him to that monster! :Polvina: But the monster doesn’t exist. :Tubarina: Even if it doesn’t exist, we’ve still got to find it before he does! Come on! :Ester: We have to find that monster first, whether it’s there or not! :Polvina: But… oh, okay, if that’s what you want. :Marcello: This is where the monster was spotted. :Hugo: I don’t like looking for monsters, Marcello. :Marcello: How come? :Hugo: What if we actually find it? :Marcello: Just stay calm. Like Polvina said, it might not even exist. Not that we’re gonna start believing a girl. :Hugo: No way, but I hope she’s right. :Marcello: Do you know where we are? :Hugo: Er, right here. :Marcello: But where is here? Over there! That seaweed! Aah, I know where we are now. :Ester: This is where the monster was last seen. :Tubarina: It’s not here now. :Polvina: I keep telling you, it can’t be seen because it doesn’t exist! :Ester: But the people who say they see it must see something. :Polvina: Are we lost? :Ester: No. Sort of. That seaweed. Follow me, I know where we are now. :Marcello and Ester: Oh no! :Marcello: Come on Hugo, let’s go look this way. :Ester: Which means we go that way. :Polvina: Stop this right now! The only way we’ll ever find this monster is to work together. :Hugo: Polvina’s right. We should work together. :Ester: Yes, if we really want to find the monster, that’s what we should do. :Marcello: Well, we’re not doing that with girls. :Tubarina: Well, we’re not doing that with boys. :Marcello: Let’s go, Hugo. :Tubarina: Follow me, girls! :Polvina: I’m going home. There is no monster to find! We haven’t seen one octopus all day! :Hugo: Except for that little octopus. :Polvina: little octopus Hello, little one. Don’t be afraid. I’m Polvina, the Octopus Princess. What’s your name? :Marcello: If there is a monster octopus ‘round here, this little guy should know. little octopus Hey, can we talk to you? :Little Octopus: and swims away :Tubarina: Way to go, cousin. You’ve frightened him! :Marcello: I didn’t do anything! :Tubarina: You’re such a dummy! :Ester: Come back, little octopus! :Polvina: We won’t hurt you! :Marcello: Let’s go after ‘em. :Little Octopus: gurgling :Hugo: Where did it go? :Marcello: There’s a bigger cave up behind here. Help me open this hole up more! :Ester: What are you doing? :Marcello: We’re getting that little octopus. That’s what. :rumbling :Polvina: M-Marcello, I-I wouldn’t do that…! :Marcello: You wouldn’t, but we are! This is boy stuff, right Hugo? :Hugo: Right. :Polvina: But, Marcello- :gets louder :Tubarina: Don’t! :Marcello: Why not? :gets louder, rocks crash to ground :Marcello: Hugo, get back! :Ester: gasps That’s why! :Polvina: panicked Marcello! Hugo! Are you alright? :Marcello: W-we’re okay. :Hugo: No, we’re not, we’re trapped! :Ester: calling We’ll get you out! :Tubarina: All together? :Polvina: All together. :straining :Marcello: Did you move it? What’s going on? :Polvina: We have to get help! :Ester: Just stay cool. :Marcello: We’re trapped! :Hugo: With no way out! :Tubarina: Oh, you boys always find something to complain about! :Polvina: We’ll be right back! :Tubarina: Where will we find help? :Ester: There must be somebody around. :Polvina: There is. :Tubarina: How did he get there? :Polvina: Little one, can we talk to you? :Little Octopus: and swims away :Tubarina: This place is full of caves. :Ester: Hello down there! :Polvina: Please come out and talk to us! :Ester: There must be a bigger hole somewhere around here. :Polvina: That could take hours to find. :Tubarina: So what do we do? :Polvina: I don’t know. Maybe the little octopus will come out again. :music :Tubarina: Why is it so dark? :and Ester point to the giant octopus behind her :Polvina: There is a monster octopus! :Monster Octopus: growling :Girls: screaming :Tubarina: Is she following us? :Polvina: panicked I-I can’t see her! Can anyone see her? :Ester: Yes, she is following us! :Monster Octopus: growling :Girls: screaming :Ester: shouting Now what do we do? :Tubarina: You’re the Octopus Princess, Polvina. Do something! :Ester: And make it fast! :Polvina: Please don’t be angry. I’m Polvina, the Octopus Princess. :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: Yes, we have seen him. But we don’t know where he’s gone. :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: I’m sure he’s safe. :Little Octopus: gurgling :Ester: There he is! :Little Octopus: gurgling :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Ester: So she was looking for her baby after all. :Polvina: And she thought we might have hurt him. :Tubarina: That’s why she was so angry with us. :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: Oh, no need to say sorry. We understand. Come on, we should leave them in peace. :Ester: What about the boys? :Polvina: Oh yeah, the boys. :Tubarina: Oh, maybe these two could help us! :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: This is where they’re trapped. We don’t know how to get them out! :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Polvina: You live here? :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Ester: That’s it! That’s why the octopus disappears after being seen! :Tubarina: It goes into its cave! :Polvina: And the bedrock hides the entrance! :Tubarina: This is fantastic! I did it! :Ester: Did what? :Tubarina: I solved the mystery of the monster octopus! :Ester: We solved it. :Tubarina: Okay, we solved it, we’re going to be famous! :Polvina: We won’t be famous if we don’t tell anyone. :Tubarina: Of course we’ll tell! :Ester: Why wouldn’t we? :Polvina: If we tell, everyone will come and want to see the octopus and her baby. :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Tubarina: Well, that’s the idea and that’s how I… er, we will be famous! :Polvina: They’re living peacefully here. How do you think it will be if everyone comes to stare and gawk at them? :Ester: I hadn’t thought of that. :Tubarina: You mean, we don’t get to become famous? :Polvina: Not if it means wrecking their lives. :Ester: We have to do the right thing, Tubarina. :Tubarina: dejected Oh, okay. If you insist. :Ester: We do. :Polvina: You have nothing to worry about. Your secret is safe with us. :Ester: You and your baby will never be disturbed. :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Marcello: Is anyone there? :Polvina: Marcello, Hugo, it’s okay! We’re back! :Hugo: Where did you go? Did you forget us? :Tubarina: As if we’d do that! :Marcello: Get us out, please! :Ester: We will! Stay calm, guys! :Polvina: What are we going to do? We need the giant octopus to free the boys, but we can’t let the boys see the octopus. :Ester: Because they’ll want to tell everybody. :Tubarina: Any bright ideas? :Polvina: Maybe. the boys We’re going to try and move the rocks again, winks but there could be lots of stones flying about! :Ester: So you’d better cover your eyes up good and tight! :Marcello: Alright, just do it quick! :Polvina: monster octopus Could you move that large rock for us? :Monster Octopus: gurgling :Ester: Here we go! Stay back, girls. :octopus pulls rocks away :Ester: Fantastic. :Polvina: Thank you! :Tubarina: boys Any moment now, just hang in there! :Hugo: Hurry, will you? :Polvina: Quickly, you’d better leave before the boys come out! :Monster Octopus and Little Octopus: gurgling :Ester: Goodbye and thanks again! :Tubarina: Okay, it’s safe to come out now! :Marcello: You have done it. :Hugo: Let’s get out of here! :Tubarina: You could be a little more thankful to us for saving you, Marcello. :Marcello: I am thankful. I just don’t get why it took so long. :Hugo: Did you see any signs of the monster octopus? :Marcello: Hugo, there’s no such thing as a monster octopus. :Others: What? :Tubarina: But you said- :Marcello: I know I said there was a monster, but we just wanted to have some fun with you. Didn’t we, Hugo? :Hugo: We did? :Marcello: Honestly, girls will believe anything! Won’t they, Hugo? :Hugo: Yeah, I think. :Marcello: C’mon buddy, let’s tell the other guys about this! They’ll get a great laugh! :Tubarina: We can’t let Marcello get away with this! :Ester: We have to, or else we’ll give away the secret. :Polvina: And there’s no way we can do that. :Tubarina: So the boys get to say stupid things about us that aren’t true? :Polvina: Never mind, we know what the truth really is. Plus, we’ve made two new friends! :Ester: And that’s as good as it gets, right? :Girls: Right! :Monster Octopus and Little Octopus: gurgling